leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM065
* Closed * * }} Turning Heads and Training Hard! (Japanese: イリマとイーブイまイリマす！！ Ilima and IliMake Their Entrance!!) is the 65th episode of the , and the 1,004th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 8, 2018, in New Zealand on July 4, 2018, in Canada on July 28, 2018, and in the United States on August 6, 2018. Blurb The Pokémon School is thrilled to have a surprise visit from one of its most accomplished graduates, Ilima! Ash and Lillie are amazed to hear the many legends about Ilima’s adventures as a Trainer, and they’re determined to see if those legends are true. Team Skull is also interested in Ilima, but Tupp’s interest lies in settling an old score between them. He challenges Ilima to a battle, backed by a huge Team Skull crew! After Ilima and Eevee prove their battling skills by defeating the hapless group, Ash really wants to battle them, too—but that will have to wait for another time, as the journey continues! Plot In a carpark, and Ilima have a battle between their two . Kagetora's Eevee uses . Ilima's Eevee dodges and scores a direct hit with . Kagetora is forced to recall his now-fainted Pokémon and compliments Ilima before giving him an Eevium Z. Meanwhile, and are at the Pokémon School practicing their moves. referees the match between Ash and against and his . Torracat runs towards Turtonator with a , though the foe responds with a defensive . Kukui calls for the battle to end, and the two praise their Pokémon's efforts. The other students walk to Ash's side and comment on Torracat's acquired strength since it evolved. wonders which Pokémon will evolve next. settles his bouncing and states that it cannot evolve. Sophocles's attention turns to Ash, and he queries as to why hasn't evolved yet. Ash replies that Pikachu is fine as he is, and they have made that decision. Then, the screams of several girls turns the students' attention to Ilima's unexpected arrival. He runs over to Professor Kukui, whom is surprised by the visit. Ilima replies that he arrived in the morning to attend to a few things. Mallow addresses Ash's curiosity, stating Ilima is a school graduate. The bells rings and Kukui dismisses the class. The students are now sitting behind their desks, informing Lillie and Ash about the legends of Ilima; considered the best student in the school's history. Ilima skipped multiple grades before flying to the Kalos region for further study. He also has a school-based fan club, which spreads rumors that he was responsible for half of Principal Oak's office trophies. Ilima could apparently make 's eyes open, this makes the students and to speculate what Komala's eyes look like. Meanwhile, Ilima is sitting in the Principal's office with Samson Oak and Professor Kukui. Samson samples Ilima's souvenir, some Lumiose Galettes. Ilima describes his Kalos experience as stimulating, with many strong Trainers. Kukui announces his plans to establish a Pokémon League in the Alola region and invites Ilima to attend it when it's completed, because of his experience. Ilima graciously accepts the offer. The conversation ends with a knock at the door from Ash and his friends. The group request Ilima demonstrate his legendary reputation. Ilima is startled at first before being escorted by the students to the bell tower. Hoping to see Komala's open eyes, Rotom's turns its camera on to record the find. Komala's ears twitch and it rolls immediately towards Ilima. Its face twitches when it hears Ilima's voice before it returns to its resting place under the bell, much to everyone's disappointment. However, Rotom persists, only to be knocked away by Komala. Unbeknownst to the group, Zipp peers through a set of binoculars, focusing in on Ilima before driving away. Zipp meets up with Tupp and Rapp, who are talking amongst themselves in an alleyway. Zipp confirms the rumors regarding Ilima's arrival. Tupp accuses Ilima of stealing something from him, and orders Zipp and Rapp to notify the others about Ilima's arrival. At the school, Ilima is surprised by the out-of-control nature of the rumors. He officially confirms that Komala has always been sleeping, much to Rotom's disappointment. However, Ilima is able to half-confirm the story about him jumping from the large tree. The class, now in swimwear, examine the large tree and nearby lake from the ground. Sophocles explains the concept of a PokéDive; the water sport involves a Trainer and Pokémon jumping and diving together. and take the first dive. Ash and Pikachu eagerly make their way to a taller jump point. The dive goes great at first, but then, the two lose their form after colliding mid-air and are injured from hitting the water’s surface. Next, Kiawe and his wave to the crowd below before they attempt a dive. However, Marowak remains on the diving platform shaking because of a fear of water as Kiawe ends up diving solo. The jumps progress onto more acrobatic moves, with Ash and Kiawe imitating and respectively, and Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie also having a go. With everyone's encouragement, Ilima agrees to jump. Ilima performs a handstand on the highest diving board before falling into a somersaulting descent with Eevee. The exhibition and well synced display amazes the students. Later, after everyone change clothes back to their normal wear, Sophocles comments that perhaps the dive would have been better if Eevee had evolved into a . Ilima responds that evolution is a way to increase a Pokémon's power, but Eevee already possesses its own abilities. Ilima pulls out his Z-Ring from his back pocket, and the students run towards Ilima to get a better look. The Z-Crystal appears strange to the student. Lillie identifies it as an Eevium-Z and Ilima replies that it was one of the reasons for his visit. Ilima affirms he has no intention of evolving Eevee, and that the Z-Crystal will make it stronger. Ash agrees with Ilima's statement, with striking similarities between their relationships with their Pokémon. Ash explains this is his central motivation for undertaking the island challenges of Alola. Ash, hoping to see Eevee's power, challenges Ilima to a battle. Ilima gladly accepts the request. Ilima's fans emerge and start cheering for their idol, and in response, Ash's classmates decide to cheer him on. As the match is about to begin several Team Skull grunts ride into the school on their motorcycles. Ilima confronts Tupp and asks that they leave the school's grounds. Tupp criticizes Ilima for not evolving his plain Eevee. Tupp brags about how his male is due to evolve any day now because of its battle experience (seemingly unaware or in denial that male Salandit cannot evolve). Ilima queries who Tupp is, much to his shock. Tupp clarifies, with a flashback to his time as a student that Ilima stole his luck with girls. The trio of girls who were impressed with Tupp for already having a Pokémon, an , are quickly distracted by Ilima and his Eevee's cuteness. Tupp, dressed in new shades and jewelry. However, his attempts to catch the girls' attention is squandered by Ilima's appearance, and as Tupp looks in shock, the flashback ends. Mallow calls out Tupp for blaming Ilima for something that isn't his fault, but Tupp shouts at her to be quiet and blames Ilima for being popular with girls. With the revelation, Ilima sincerely apologises. However, Tupp is only further angered by the apology and reveals that many of his fellow grunts share similar sentiments against good-looking guys like Ilima for ruining their luck with girls. Tupp declares that he is going to humiliate Ilima as the grunts call out their Pokémon, including a , , , , , , , , and . Ash and his friends offer to help Ilima, but he tells them to stay back as the Team Skull grunts are only angry with him. He calls on his Eevee's assistance and uses its to run through the horde of Team Skull Pokémon. Eevee performs , causing both the grunts and their Pokémon to become immobilised with hearts in their eyes, followed by Swift attack. The attack hits its mark, leaving only Zipp, Tupp and Rapp standing. The remaining trio call upon their Pokémon, , and . Eevee manages to dodge Garbodor's and Zubat's , though it is hit by Salandit's . Tupp believes that he defeated Eevee, but Ilima interrupts the trio's early celebration, and Eevee jumps back up. Ilima explains that despite the plain nature of the Normal type, its one advantage is its few weaknesses. Despite this, Tupp declares that they'll just do whatever they can to make sure that he doesn't lose. Ilima commends Team Skull's determination and declares that he will use Eevee's exclusive Z-Move. He forms the Eevium Z pose, calling upon Eevee's friends for assistance. Eevee's cry echoes across Melemele Island, with all of its evolutions running to its aid, and a emerges from the school's water in time. The Pokémon assemble, lending their elemental powers to Eevee, who uses to increase its stat abilities. All of the female Team Skull grunts are immobilized and dazzled by Eevee's cute display. Before Tupp and Zipp can attack, Eevee fires its at them. The impact sends the Team Skull grunts blasting off, with the females bidding "Sir Ilima" farewell. Ilima's fans cheer for him and Eevee's evolved forms depart. Ilima tells Ash that they will have a match some other time. Sophocles now understands Ilima's thoughts on unevolved Pokémon and strength. Major events * and meet Ilima for the first time. * invites Ilima to attend the Alola League after it is completed, and Ilima accepts. * Ash challenges Ilima to a , but they are interrupted by the arrival of Team Skull before the battle can properly begin. Debuts Humans * Ilima * Kagetora * Ilima Girls Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Officer Jenny (fantasy) * * Samson Oak * Ilima * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Kagetora * Ilima Girls Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Ilima's) * (Tupp's) * (Tupp's; Alola Form; flashback; debut) * (Rapp's) * (Zipp's) * (Kagetora's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * * * * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which of these is the Pokémon that Ilima has with him, featuring in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Eevee * Jessie, James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors * When most of the s' Pokémon were shown knocked out from Ilima's Eevee's , the spirals on a Grunt's 's eyes are colored white like its cheeks instead of black. * When is running across a meadow as Ilima's Eevee is using , its ears are colored white instead of pink. * On the Pokémon TV, the following episode is in the place of this episode. * When the Eeveelutions stand behind Ilima, 's sherpa cap is miscolored. SM065 error.png|Raticate's white spiral eyes Ilima Eevee Extreme Evoboost Eeveelutions.png|Glaceon's miscolored sherpa cap Dub edits * In the English dub, Tupp's vendetta against Ilima is changed to the latter "stealing" the former's "glory days" (the times when Tupp was popular). * The Japanese text depicting 's name when Eevee is about to use the move is edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 065 Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Alle sind verrückt nach Elima! es:EP1008 fr:SL065 it:SM065 ja:SM編第65話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第65集